


Persuasion

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen





	1. Chapter 1

Relax, don’t worry. Sonja heard Charles’ calm, reassuring voice in her head. You just have to serve them their drinks. She nodded to herself and straightened her skirt. Why did the waitresses here wear such skimpy skirts? It didn’t help her nervousness that she felt exposed. An echo of laughter sounded in her head.

Don’t think about being exposed, love. You’re doing great.

She raised her chin and drew back her shoulders. The waitress she was replacing had been assigned to the wrong table, but she had been able to talk Betty, another waitress, into letting her have more tables. Betty was tired and Sonja claimed she needed the tips.

It wasn’t exactly a busy day, so it only meant a little more extra work.

The first target had entered just a few minutes ago. Tall, dressed in a grey suit, his hair short and of brownish colour. He had a smile like a shark, all teeth and danger. He sat at a table, drinking the coffee he had ordered and read a newspaper. His eyes were flickering to the door every so often and Sonja had the impression that he was watching everybody in the room, too.

He looked relaxed and though it was clear that he was waiting for somebody, he wasn’t restless or impatient. Sonja assumed that he was a bit early, probably to assess the grounds. Look for spies. For her. As much as she had heard about the danger he posed and the things he’d done, she couldn’t help but admire him. He was attractive and had an air about him making everybody know that he was in charge. Again she thought she heard Charles chuckling, but there was also some kind of agreement coming with it.

Still, be careful. He is dangerous.

She nodded at the voice in her head and tried to keep her eyes off him.

She cleaned one of the tables close to his, when the other target walked in. She caught herself staring at him, but that didn’t matter – everybody was staring at him. He was even taller than the first target. His black suit looked expensive, so did the green and gold waistcoat and the silken scarf he wore. He was very pale and his black hair was slicked back from his face, accenting his sharp cheekbones. His bright green eyes pierced through everyone who caught his gaze. He stood at the entry for a moment, scanning the room. The hushed silence that his appearance had caused only ended when he started walking again. He made his way through to the first target’s table. When he walked past Sonja, he looked at her and a slight frown appeared in his face. She quickly looked down and he walked on. Charles hadn’t said anything about how sexy her targets where. Damn.

She finished cleaning the table and walked over to where the two men sat, hearing the men greeting each other.

“Eric,” the black-haired said, nodding at the other man.

“Loki,” the other answered and smiled, indicating the other chair. The one called Loki sat down and looked at Sonja again.

“Would you like to order something?” Sonja said, trying to keep her voice cheery, clutching her notebook.

“Water,” Loki answered and she noted it down, turned and walked away. It seemed the man were sizing each other up, not talking yet. Or maybe they waited until she was out of earshot. Which would make her mission a failure.

She walked to the bar and asked for a water. It was ready almost immediately and she took it back to the table.

“… thank you for meeting me,” she heard Loki say, when she came closer.

“I was intrigued by your note, short as it was,” Eric answered.

“Thank you,” Loki said as she placed the glass on the table. Both men paused and looked at her.

“Can I bring you anything else?” she hurried to say with a fake smile. Both shook their head and she went to another empty table to clean it. She had to strain her ears, but she still could make out what they were saying.

“I’m curious why you think I’d help you,” Eric said after a while.

“I was thinking of what you call quid pro quo,” Loki replied. “I know that you’re fighting for your ilk, against those who think you’re dangerous. I can offer some assistance, in return for your help.”

Just what I feared. She could feel Charles’ worry in her thoughts.

Sonja looked up and found Loki staring at her. Could he somehow read her thoughts? She felt sweat break out all over her body and quickly looked down at the table again. Time to move on. She walked over to a new patron and asked for his order. She felt the moment Loki’s eyes stopped boring into her back and felt giddy with relief. Maybe she could leave soon?

I’m afraid not. So far we only have our fears confirmed, we need more.

Sonja sighed, drawing a frown from the customer she was serving. She smiled apologetically and went back to the bar.

To her relief the next patron sat down fairly close to her targets. She strolled over and chatted amicably with the old lady. She was very indecisive and studied the menu for quite a while, which gave Sonja ample opportunity to listen in.

“I would like to test your abilities, Eric,” Loki was just saying. “I need to know if you can bend certain metals that don’t originate on earth to your will.“

Eric didn’t answer, but Sonja imagined he was making a gesture or raising his eyebrows. Loki continued: “I will make travel arrangements for you, you use your gifts and in return I’ll lend you my assistance on your next project.”

“I would like the iced tea, please and a peach cobbler,” the old lady said and Sonja noted it down.

“Can I help you with anything else, ma’am?” she asked, trying to stall.

“No, dear, thank you.”

Sonja slowly walked away, but neither of the man said anything. There were two tables that needed her and she didn’t get near her targets until the lady’s orders were finished.

“…might be useful,” she heard Eric say as she served the iced tea.

“Indeed. I think you might need some time planning it?” Loki asked and Sonja cursed her timing. She walked up to the table and smiled.

“More coffee, sir? Would you like another water?”

Loki looked up at her and she was suddenly sure that he could read her like an open book. Just when Eric started to order another coffee, Loki held up one hand, silencing the other. Sonja noticed that he still wore black leather gloves.

“Leave us. Don’t come back,” he ordered Sonja in a cold voice and she hurried away. Looking back she saw Eric asking Loki something and then looking at her with a frown.

She went out of sight and leaned against a wall. Looking around she saw that nobody was watching her, so she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Loki sent me away. He might suspect something. I can’t go back near them without him getting suspicious, she thought.

I feared this might happen. You need to finish your shift, at least as long as both of them are there. Then you come back here, directly. Charles’ answer was tinged with worry for her, but not with disappointment. She was relieved – it was her biggest fear.

Her shift would last two more hours and she only came near her targets when the elder lady paid. Both men were silent as long as she was near their table.

Half an hour before the end of her shift, Loki and Eric left. Eric threw two ten dollar notes on the table, not waiting her to bring him a bill. She kept the change and finished her shift. It would only draw attention if she left now and half an hour more wasn’t that bad.

It was already dark outside when she changed into her clothes and left the café. It looked like it would rain, soon and she was glad she could take her car. It was parked only two blocks away, easy walking distance. It would only take her half an hour more to reach the school and then Charles would debrief her. She’d be done with this and probably would never have to go undercover again.

Nothing suspicious occurred on her way to the car. She checked for tampering, but everything looked good. She got in and pulled off into the traffic.

Soon she was out of the city and on the highway. It was already dark and the closer she came to her destination, the less cars where on the road with her.

She listened to the radio and kept her eyes on the road, but her thoughts already drifted off to a good meal and her bed. Maybe she could talk Charles into letting her sleep before they talked.

Just when one of her favourite songs came on, the radio’s signal shifted and she could only hear the screeching sound between frequencies The radio was set to search for a signal by itself and there was the typical mix of voices, bits of songs and white noise.

“Sonja…,” came a voice from her radio, just to be swept under by static. Must have been a coincidence. Just in case, she concentrated and thought of Charles, sending him her thoughts of where she was and that she was just a quarter of an hour until she’d be home. She sensed him acknowledging it and immediately felt safer.

Suddenly the car gave a lurch, as if she had hit something. Possibly a rabbit or something, she thought with regret, but she couldn’t see anything in the rear mirror. Another lurch, this time the car shifted to the right side of the road. She grabbed the wheel harder and wondered if the wind outside was so strong. For a few minutes nothing happened, then the car nearly jumped to the right, swivelling off the road. Sonja hit the brakes, but the car kept moving. After a moment she realized that it moved sideways. Panic began to grow inside her. Charles had told her about Eric Lehnsherr’s abilities.

Another lurch and the car hit a tree. Sonja’s head hit the window and she blackened out.

When Sonja came to, her head hurt. She tried to move but found herself bound somehow. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room, only illuminated by a few dim lights on the wall. She looked around, but it seemed she was alone, strapped to some kind of examination table or maybe a leather couch.

She let her head sink back and tried to breath deep and calmly. It was clear that she had been captured and chances where good that it was by the men she had spied upon. She felt the acidic feeling of panic and bile rising in her throat, as fear clutched her heart. They’d probably kill her, after torturing her.

Sonja?! She felt Charles’ panic with his thoughts. She nearly sobbed with relief and concentrated to send her message back to him: I’m alive. I’m well so far. I’m strapped tightly in a dark room and I’m all alone. I have no idea where I am.

Charles’ thoughts were calming, but urgent: Keep thinking of me. I’m trying to locate you. We will get you out. Just relax and-

Just like that she didn’t hear him any more. At the same moment a door opened and bright light spilled into the room.

“No, he won’t find out where you are. I thought it would be nice to let him know you’re still alive… but know our defences are in place and he’ll never be able to find you with his mind,” said the man entering. She could only see a silhouette, but she knew the voice. It was Eric.

He walked closer to her and she felt helpless and exposed.

“It was clever of him to try to listen in on us with the help of a third person,” Eric continued in a calm tone. He spoke casually, as if they were discussing the weather over a cup of coffee.

“You could be a telepath yourself,” he mused. Sonja pressed her lips together. He chuckled.

“But I suspect you’re some kind of catalyst… no power by yourself, but able to boost other powers.” She couldn’t help herself, but she felt herself stiffen. He was very close with his guessing.

“If so, you might be very valuable to us. In that case you wouldn’t need to fear harm, my dear.”

She turned her face away from him, still not saying a word. He leaned over her, gently placed a finger on her chin and turned her face back to face him.

“No matter what, you’re in for a surprise,” he muttered and grinned his toothy grin. For a moment he seemed to study her features, then he left.

For a while nothing happened. She tried to count the minutes, trying to keep sane and not go crazy with worry. She suspected that it was just 15 minutes later when the door opened again.

This time the lights on the wall started to grow brighter and soon she was able to see that both Loki and Eric where in the room with her. Both looked very pleased, regarding her as if she was a fat prize.

“You surely already know who I am, little one,” Loki greeted her, his voice silky and friendly. She shivered, knowing what a maniac he really was. She couldn’t let herself be blinded by the nice manners and good looks of the men. They were dangerous. Evil. She was their captive.

“Let me loosen your bounds,” Loki murmured and fiddled with the straps. Soon her hands were free and she sat up, rubbing her wrists.

Loki stepped back, standing next to Eric, regarding her calmly. She looked from one man to the other, unsure what was happening here.

“What do you want?” she asked suspiciously.

Eric smiled gently and answered: “We just need some information. We don’t want to hurt you.”

Loki nodded and added: “It’s important that you don’t disturb our plans. Eric also thinks that you might be quite useful to us.”

“Of course we don’t want to force you to do anything against your will,” Eric continued and Loki nodded.

“So just leave me alone until your plans are done. I won’t tell you anything,” Sonja muttered defensively.

“Oh my dear, I’m positive that you’ll be begging for our attention,” Loki purred, turned and left the room.

Sonja looked at Eric who watched her with a crooked smile. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and rubbed her shoulders.

“Are you cold?” he asked and she was impressed how he managed to make it seem like real concern. She just nodded, not really daring to speak, let alone tell him the real reason for her shivers.

“Come with me,” he said and offered her his hand. She hopped off the examination table without taking his hand and looked at him with a frown. He just smirked and lead her out of the room. She followed him through an empty corridor. The walls and floor seemed to be made of a matte metal, smooth and cold. She knew that there was no where to run, but she kept looking around, hoping to find any clue to where she was or if there were other people here.

After a few minutes Eric stopped in front of a door. Eric smiled, pushed a button and the door hissed open. He made an inviting gesture. She stepped into the room and found that it was a suite. There were no windows, but apart from that it might have been in an expensive hotel somewhere. There was a sitting area with couches and a multimedia centre, a small kitchenette and through a door she saw a big bed in the next room.

“Make yourself at home,” Eric said and closed the wall, sealing her in, alone.

Sonja searched the suite, but found nothing really interesting. There were a few magazines from all over the world. The fridge held fresh vegetables and fruits, everything that came in a package was stored in neutral glass containers. Even the soaps and toiletries in the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom were completely neutral. She could be in Japan or France and nothing would give her a chance to know. Even the clothes in the wardrobe held no labels. It was mostly generic things like t-shirts and slacks in a few muted colours, the odd cardigan or blazer and white, almost grandmotherly underwear.

She flopped down on the bed and dozed off, feeling hopeless and empty.

When Sonja woke up, she was confused and disoriented. She quickly remembered what had happened, but she still had no clue where she was, what time it was or even how long she’d already been there. She showered and dressed in the offered clothes, her own things having disappeared. There was fresh coffee and a breakfast table set for her. With a sigh she sat down and started eating. She was in their power one way or the other and she was hungry.

Just when she had finished, the door hissed again and Eric stood there, smiling broadly.

“Good Morning, Sonja!” he exclaimed cheerfully. “I hope the breakfast was to your liking.”

She nodded curtly. In fact it had been all her favourite things. Since he knew her name, too, it was obvious that he had done some research.

“Why so glum? You are in fact a guest of honour,” he stated and sat down on one of the couches. He was obviously relaxed, one arm thrown over the back of the couch and the right foot resting on his left knee.

She kept her distance.

“Guest of honour? I think of myself as a prisoner.”

He raised both eyebrows.

“You shouldn’t. Please sit down, I have something to tell you.”

She walked over to a love seat, thus choosing the place furthest away from him. Behind her she heard soft steps and saw that Loki had joined them, too. He remained standing, his regal form leaning against the wall casually.

“I’m sure Charles told you a lot about me and my goals,” Eric began. “He probably told you no lies, but stressed how brutal and dangerous I am.” He paused to smile at her. She nodded. He continued: “I know that Charles actually agrees with a lot of things I’m thinking. In his opinion, though I’m too radical. Too focused on getting my way, not seeing the bigger picture.” He cleared his throat and looked her over. She felt uncomfortable, wondering if he expected an answer or opinion from her. But then he spoke again: “We all are mutants.”

Loki coughed polity and interjected: “Not all of us.”

Eric acknowledged this with a nod and a smile and continued: “We all know what it’s like to be different. To be excluded, feared, pushed away. We are strong, even stronger together, but we hide away, alone, scared, when we could be so much more. The others, those who try to push us down, chase us, kill us – they are weaker than we are. Still we cower and let them have power over us. Charles thinks that he can co-exist peacefully, but they have shown us over and over again, that they won’t let us be. We need to stand up against them.”

Sonja nodded reluctantly. She had discussed this with Charles and knew Eric’s position. Sometimes she felt just like Eric did. She didn’t want to hurt anybody, but when she overheard somebody talking about how the mutant menace had to be dealt with swiftly and harshly she felt this rage inside her, this feeling of not being able to do anything. Words only went so far, sometimes she felt the need to just pound sense into people. She was one of the mutants who were next to invisible. If she hadn’t met a girl who was also a mutant in school, nobody would have found out about her. But others were hunted, experimented on, killed. She believed in Charles’ vision, but she could see why Eric felt differently. He looked at her expectantly. She closed her eyes for a moment. Violence was not the way.

“I see why you feel like this. But I can’t join you. I don’t see us apart from the other humans. We have different abilities. Maybe that makes us better. But we’re not worth more. We should learn to work and live together.”

Eric looked at Loki, who gestured in a “what did I tell you?”-way. Eric leaned back and gestured Loki to take over. The tall man looked at her and sighed. He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to her.

“You might be wondering, little one, why we are courting you like this. You think we want information from you. Maybe hurt you to get them out of you. But what we really want is your cooperation. We don’t need to know what you know. But I gathered that you have to be willing to share your gift. That’s what we want.”

She froze when he came closer, both intimidated by his presence and by his knowledge. Nobody except Charles had ever found out what her ability really was. Other catalysts just strengthened other mutants, by touch or by proximity. She had to want to help. Nobody could force her to use her power, it shut down the moment she wasn’t willing to use it. Even under duress, with a gun held to her head, it didn’t work. She had to be convinced. Once she was sure that her goal was the same as the other’s, it was as if a bond was forged and she gained the same ability, basically turning them into a two-person team with the same skills and boosted strength.


	2. Chapter 2

“If you know that much, you know that there is no way to force me,” Sonja stated, gaining self-confidence. Really dangerous where those people who thought they could torture her into complying.

Loki smiled slyly. She looked up at him and wondered what his plan was. He leaned down until his face was only inches from hers.

“You are pretty sure that your convictions can’t be shaken. You think that we don’t have time to educate you to follow our views.” His voice dropped down to a whisper. “You are mistaken.”

He straightened up and she dared to breath again.

“Your ability works with your conscious mind,” he stated matter-of-factly. He looked her over and suddenly she felt naked under his glance. She looked at Eric to evade Loki’s stare, but the other man looked at her even more intensely. Hungry even. When Loki spoke again his voice was smooth as silk, dangerously low and husky.

“There is a way to reduce you to your basic needs. I think both me and Eric will be able to lay bare your core, strip you of every conscious thought. We will make you ours and there will be not a shred of doubt in your mind later.”

He smiled at her and she felt like a rabbit facing a black panther. A tingling went through her body, a mixture of fear and excitement. Her instinct was to scramble away, but she knew she couldn’t show any weakness.

Eric stood up and offered his hand to her. She stayed put and her gaze wandered from one man to the other. She didn’t know what kind of experiment Loki had in mind, but then he probably had techniques at his disposal that she never even heard of. Eric stepped closer, is hand still outstretched.

“Don’t worry, Sonja. It won’t be unpleasant, I promise.”

Reluctantly she rose and stretched her arm out toward Eric. He softly held her hand and then produced something from his pocket. It turned out to be two bands of metal, looking like platinum. There were beautiful carvings etched into them. He slipped one of them over her wrist and then gestured to her other arm. While he slipped the second bracelet on her other wrist she looked at the first one. It was beautiful, fitting her perfectly without cutting into her flesh. She couldn’t make sense of the design of the carvings, but somehow it nearly felt as if he gave her a gift.

With a very soft voice he said: “Bring your wrists together.”

She did and felt a slight tugging. Suddenly the bands stuck together, trapping her arms in front of her. The bracelets where beautiful handcuffs and Eric could control them with a thought. The moment realization dawned on her face, the link vanished again. Eric looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she nodded her understanding. He granted her free movement, but he could take it away without lifting a finger.

Loki had walked to the bedroom during Eric’s show of power and now leant against the door frame. A lazy smile on his face send a shiver through her. Again she had to think of a black panther, it’s grace and deadliness. Eric gently put his hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the other man.

“Wait, what are you planning?” Sonja asked, feigning ignorance, even though their intentions where dawning on her, as she walked towards Loki. To her confusion and shame she felt heat pooling between her legs, being aware of the men and their appeal. Loki just smiled and walked backwards into the bedroom. Eric’s hand on her back made her walk on and he followed her through the door and shut it behind them.

“As I said earlier, we will appeal to your base needs. Just relax. I know you are attracted to both of us. Ignore your doubts, this is supposed to bring you pleasure, nothing else.”

Sonja shook her head and backed away into Eric. The moment she felt him behind her, she twisted away and retreated to the corner opposite the door.

“You don’t have to do this,” she pleaded, afraid that her will would break far too easily and she raised her hands in defence. Loki sighed dramatically and looked at Eric.

With an almost apologetic smile Eric shrugged and suddenly her hands were bound together again. A tug from the metal around her wrists and she was pulled towards the bed. She stumbled onto the soft mattress. Her wrists where free again and she scrambled back, her head hitting the headboard.

“Careful, little one. We don’t want you to get hurt,” Loki said and Sonja let out a sound somewhere between an unbelieving huff and a sob.

“Let her adjust, Loki,” Eric said and walked towards the bed. He sat down on the edge far away from her and smiled. She scowled at him. This situation was beginning to feel unreal. She had to keep herself from rubbing her legs together. Both men practically oozed charisma and she could feel her resolves melt. She had to fight against them, against her attraction and against what they were planning.

“You sexy good cop/bad cop routine won’t work on me,” she hissed and felt silly immediately after saying it. Eric grinned, clearly amused. He looked over at Loki and back to her.

“Listen, we really don’t want to hurt you. I have to admit I was sceptical of Loki’s plan, but just looking at you has convinced me to try it.”

“So know I’m to feel flattered that you consider me a worthy sex bunny?” she huffed indignantly and he laughed.

“No, I don’t want to insult you. But I noticed how you looked at us back at the café. Your gaze practically stripped me naked. You’re bold and I admit you have something that I want. It’s combining the practical with the pleasant.”

“I won’t just let you do this. I will fight you with every bit of my soul!” she exclaimed, tapping into her anger.

Eric looked at her with surprise and shook his head. Before he could say anything, Loki cut in, his voice barely containing his impatience.

“You think that we can’t see right through you. You are longing for our touch. You think you will be able to withstand our will, but your core yearns to be sated. Don’t try to play coy with us.”

“Bite me,” she spat, but he just grinned.

“As you wish.”

Her wrist suddenly snapped together again and slowly rose in front of her eyes. The movement was so gradual that she had time to shift, so she still rested comfortable when her arms were pinned to the headboard. She felt her excitement rise and tried to fight it down. These were enemies. They were evil. She didn’t want to enjoy it. She had to keep everything within. No matter how some part of her wanted to join Eric, she couldn’t let them know.

“No matter what you do to me, I won’t give in to you, I will fight you!”

Loki moved over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

“Dear, if this is the way you want it, you can have it. But it doesn’t matter to me what kind of front you put up. I will see your soul revealed, your self opened.”

Eric moved to the other side of her, so they were flanking her. She felt herself blush and strained against her bounds, contemplating to kick at them.

Eric placed a hand on her knee and looked at her. At first she thought he wanted to say something to appeal to her emotions, something heartfelt and maybe even romantic, but then something shifted. The look on his face changed and suddenly she was reminded of her thoughts about Loki. Dangerous, predatory. She suppressed a whimper and his hand tightened on her knee. She tried to pull away, but he held her fast. She averted her eyes, looking at Loki. He glanced from her to the other man and a grin spread over his face. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the reality she found herself in. She felt him shift as he leaned forward until his mouth was close to her ear. When he spoke she could feel his breath tingling on her skin.

“See his eyes? He wants you. There’s barely concealed lust shining there. I bet his blood is already pumping faster through his veins, his pulse hammering. Do you think he can smell you? The scent of passion is all over you. You try to fight it, but you can’t deny it.”

Sonja swallowed hard and dared to look at Eric. He stared at her, licking his lips unconsciously. She took a deep breath and when she let out the air again it sounded like a whimper. Eric’s hand moved upwards over her leg. She was transfixed on the movement, aware of nothing but this and Loki’s cold breath on her neck.

“I see your pulse beating against your skin, your heart-rate climbing. This is what excitement looks like. You wonder what will happen when his hand moves even further. What it will feel like.” He placed his own hand on her other knee. She tried to close her legs, but the men held her. Then Eric let go of her and reached into his pocket, revealing two more of those bracelets. Gently he took first one foot, then the other and slipped the bracelets over them. They tightened and she felt her legs being spread even more. She tried to move, but it seemed as if her legs were locked in place. A wave of panic fluttered through her and she gasped for air.

“Relax, little one,” Loki murmured and gently caressed her cheek. “We will do nothing that you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to be here,” she managed to say and Loki raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

“You don’t?” he asked. “You don’t welcome this?”

He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, directly on her pulse. She slightly shook her head and he made a disappointed noise.

“No? How about this?” He opened his mouth and let his tongue just flicker over her skin. She couldn’t help a soft groan escaping her lips.

“I thought so,” he purred and gently sucked at her skin. His lips travelled up her neck until he reached her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

Her eyes had closed, but she opened them again when Eric’s touch returned to her leg, touching her naked skin. With a gasp she saw that she was naked except for her underwear. Loki chuckled at her confusion, but just kept on licking and sucking at her neck. Eric’s hand moved from her knee up to her thighs and over to her sides. He shifted closer and caressed the skin of her belly, slowly moving up. When his thumb flickered over one of her nipples she gasped and again she saw something shift in Eric’s eyes. Suddenly his hand was at the nape of her neck and he pulled her into a deep kiss. Without hesitation she opened her lips to him, welcoming his hot tongue into her mouth. She moaned into him when she felt Loki’s cold lips on her leg, trailing kisses from her knee up to the waistband of her panties and back down again, kissing the insides of her legs. Eric’s other hand wandered over her torso, drawing patterns on her skin. Ever so often he just barely touched her nipple, making her gasp. She could feel his grin in their kiss, but he didn’t break away, but kissed her more passionately.

“That’s it, little darling. Open yourself to us,” Loki murmured and she could feel his teeth grazing over her panties. She arched her back and he pressed his face against her crotch, making her whimper. Eric’s hands had found their way to her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. For a second her wrists were free, then the bra was on the floor and she bound again. He looked at her, hunger in his eyes. She had the urge to cover herself and squirmed against the constraints to no avail. He cupped her breasts with his hands and pushed them together, kneading them and teasing her nipples. Loki had again started to make trails of kisses over her legs and she felt desperate for them to do more. This was exactly what Loki had predicted, but she wouldn’t beg, she would stay strong. Eric now leaned down, kissing her breasts, peppering her skin with soft kisses. She let her head fall back and tried to ignore the pulsing feeling between her legs. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, licking it until she cried out in pleasure. Spurred on, he moved to her other nipple, doing the same.

Loki’s kisses had stopped and she was almost glad, knowing that her resolve was close to crumble. Her mind was almost overwhelmed by the attention Eric was giving her and she knew that nobody could mistake her moans for protest. She heard fabric rustle and opened her eyes against her better judgement. At the end of the bed Loki stood, completely naked. His pale skin accentuated his burning green eyes and his long black hear, falling over his shoulders. He was slender but still looked strong, his muscles like carved from perfect white marble. Her gaze dropped down and she could tell he was pleased to hear her gasp when she laid eyes on his erect penis, standing proudly. He grinned at her and slowly began to stroke himself, his eyes fixed on her. She couldn’t help but watch him, her need only growing stronger.

“I think she needs a harder hand, Eric,” Loki mused and Eric suddenly dug his nails into her flesh, making her whimper. His bit into the soft flesh of her breast and ran his teeth over her nipple. She cried out, but couldn’t deny how good it felt. His grip on her strengthened and she arched her back into him, her eyes still on Loki’s regal form, watching them, his erection only growing in his hands.

Suddenly Eric stopped and stepped back. He winked at her and started to undo his shirt, slowly striping down for her. She bit her lip, knowing that the men could see the yearning in her face. Next to Loki even tall Eric seemed somehow stout, but still beautiful. He, too, was already stiff and from the way he clenched his fists she knew that he also wished to get his hands on her again.

“What shall we do with you now, love?” he asked, his voice breathless, betraying his lust. “There are so many ways to tease you.”

“We could just let you lie there,” Loki supplied, his voice husky. “I think right now all you need is just a slight brush against your leg,” he let his fingers travelled over the inside of her thigh, making her shiver, “to keep your attention.”

She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the men and their effect on her. Her body felt like it was on fire, the need to be touched sheer overwhelming.

“No, no, don’t you close your eyes,” Loki ordered and she looked at him. He was next to her again and leaned down on the bed.

“I know exactly what you crave, but you won’t have it until you tell us what to do.”

She whimpered again, and he grinned.

“Just say it, little one,” he coaxed her and she turned her head away. Without a warning his hands where in her hair, forcing her to face him. His lips crushed against hers and he kissed her deeply. At the same time she felt the mattress shift and Eric’s weight settle between her legs. She felt him nuzzle against her crotch and she bucked her hips. Loki broke their kiss.

“Say it,” he murmured into her ear, licking the conch. She shook her head again and felt Eric pull down her panties.

“Just say it, darling,” Loki urged her and she could feel Eric’s breath on her labia. She pressed her lips together and held her breath. Eric’s tongue flickered out and just barely touched her. It still felt so good that it took all her willpower not plea for more. Loki watched her face and ordered Eric to do it again. With a grin, Eric complied. This time his tongue lingered a second longer and Sonja was sure that she’d burst into flames if she wouldn’t find relief soon. Still she kept her lips pressed together.

Eric shrugged and rose up to his knees. He was now kneeling over her, but instead of touching her, he reached out and buried his hand in Loki’s hair. Without a word, he pulled the other man’s head closer and kissed him. Sonja couldn’t help but gape. The way Loki melted into Eric’s kiss made her dizzy. Both men had their eyes closed, enjoying their kiss. Softly moaning, Loki reached out and let his fingers move over Eric’s penis, making it twitch. Eric’s tightened his grasp on Loki and pulled him even closer, caressing the other’s chest with his free hand.

The woman below them found herself lost in the display before her. She was sure she had never seen something equally erotic and found her hands straining against the bonds, needing to touch them.

Loki opened his eyes and looked at her. While Eric’s kisses trailed over the length of Loki’s pale neck, the Asgardian grinned at Sonja.

“You want to join, little one? Oh I know.”

He gently stroked over her cheek and over her slack lips. Without thinking she let her tongue flicker out, licking over his finger.

Eric now settled next to her again. His hand lay idly on her belly, softly drumming a rhythm with his fingers.

Loki let his finger travel over her lips and then pushed it past them. She started to suck eagerly, her head cloudy with desire. Loki nodded and Eric’s hand cupped her breast again, squeezing it. She moaned around Loki’s index and he chuckled. He removed his finger and shifted away from her torso, letting his fingers ghost over her vulva. Again she bucked her hips, but he kept his touch light.

“Oh please,” she heard herself moan.

“Yes?” Loki asked, while Eric stopped touching her completely.

“I can’t…,” she whispered.

Eric’s lips were at her ear, whispering: “Yes, you can.”

She shook her head and Loki dipped a finger into her vagina.

“Yes!” she cried out and he started pumping into her.

“Yes, yes, oh…yes…” she groaned and without warning he stopped and leant back. Sonja felt tears trickling down over her cheek.

“Please don’t stop,” she begged, but Loki shook his head.

“Say it,” Eric urged her and flickered his finger just slightly over her nipple.

Sonja closed her eyes, she couldn’t take it any more.

“Please, do it.”

“What, my little one?”

“Fuck me,” she breathed, so softly that she herself could barely hear it.

“What was that?” Loki’s voice thundered.

She opened her eyes, shame, lust and anger burning within her.

“Fuck me!” she hissed. Triumph lightened up Loki’s eyes and with one smooth motion he was over her and then in her. Feeling him slip into her was the most delicious feeling she had ever felt. Their moans echoed each other and with each thrust of his hips she cried out louder. She nearly didn’t realize it when her hands were suddenly free and Loki moved back, pulling her with him. When he lay on his back, she straddled him, eager to not loose the feeling of him in her. Their hands entwined and he push up into her while she ground down against him. Behind her she could feel Eric’s hand caressing her back, wandering over her body, touching her breasts, her nipples, moving to her clit and behind her, cupping Loki’s testicles.

The heat within her only continued to grow and she felt as if she was about to explode. Loki pulled her down against his chest and kissed her. Eric’s fingers kneaded her ass and she felt the cool sensation of lube against her ass. She groaned into Loki’s mouth and heard Eric chuckle.

His finger swivelled around her anus, spreading the lube. From time to time he gently pressed against her hole. When he finally inserted his finger, just as Loki pushed deep inside her, the world vanished in a white light and there was only the feeling of completion and fulfilment. She felt her whole body clench and shake, but the men just kept on, Loki pumping into her, Eric playing with her ass.

She felt spent and limp, but still she was between them. Again Loki kissed her deeply and then she felt Eric pressing against her rear, slowly and carefully pushing into her. For a moment she thought she would never be able to handle it, him, this, all of it, but then the men began to move in a rhythm together that made her forget everything but the pleasure they gave her.

“Oh you should see him,” Loki whispered. “His eyes closed in bliss, pumping into him while I still fuck you.”

She whimpered, his voice adding to the sensations, overwhelming her again.

“You are ours now,” he continued.

“Yes,” she agreed feebly.

“Yes, and we will care for you and keep you in this state of lust and joy for as long as you want.”

She moaned as Eric clutched her hips, pumping into her harder.

“We will give you everything you crave and you will open yourself to us.”

“Yes, yes!”

Eric cried out behind her and she felt him spill into her, just as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Loki bucked against her and she felt him come, too. All three of them clutched at each other, moving as one, cries and moans rising like a song. Eric slipped back first, panting heavily. Loki disentangled his limps from hers and seemingly without any problem placed her into Eric’s arms, then joined them. He kissed first her then Eric and then spread a blanket over the three of them.

“Ours,” he murmured and she drifted off to sleep, held by the both of them.

When Sonja woke up, both men were still fast asleep. Eric had turned his back to her and was softly snoring, Loki lay splayed out on his back. Very slowly and carefully Sonja moved his arms and legs off her and then waited. Minutes passed and moth men kept breathing slowly and steadily. She crawled to the end of the bed and climbed off. Since her clothes were still no where to be seen she gathered Eric’s and tip-toed out of the room. She closed the door to the sitting room without a sound and put on Eric’s slacks and shirt. Of course it was too large, but the belt and rolling up the trouser-legs helped already. She walked over to the door and touched the button. Nothing happened. She tried to remain calm and hit the button again. Nothing. Maybe pressing it longer?

The door hissed, but just as she thought it would open she saw the seams vanish. Before her was a sheer wall, without any sign that there had ever been a door.

“Oh darling, you didn’t think you could just slip out?” she heard Loki’s voice behind her. She turned around and saw him leaning against the door frame of the bedroom door, smirking. Behind him Eric stood.

“You’re with us now.”


End file.
